Chiasa
Summary A character made by FateAlbane. She appeared in a number of Oneshots, and also in Sipsi. Most of the time she's a normal Karasu Tengu, but on occasion she may channel the power of other members of her lineage to achieve the status of a Daitengu and repel a greater threat. She works as a guard in the Land of The Dead. Even if she looks strict at first glance, she usually analyzes the viewpoint of both sides in most of the matters she's involved with. She'll also be fair in the sense that she gives warnings to would be trespassers before resorting to violence. Normally one of Prime's servants, she's currently working under Atlach-Nacha, for as long as the former remains sealed. Her most recent appearance was in the oneshot Golden Orb Nephila, which is translated and posted here. As a powerful youkai, she can bring great catastrophes to the human land if provoked or ordered to. But most of the time her interactions with the human world are limited to eating seeds and getting in the way of farmers like any other crow. Important Note: While it is possible to read GO Nephila and understand its overall story, it's not recommended to start getting familiarized with the verse by it - the reason being that GO Nephila serves as complement to and is tied to other continuities (Such as Sightseeing Psions and its Land of the Dead Arc) that were at an advanced part when it was written. Because of this, there are times when the GO Nephila story assumes the reader is familiar with other parts of the verse, which may lead to confusion if it's read first and on its own. - Chapter 1 - Chapter 2 - Chapter 3: Part (1), (2), (3), (4) and (5) By the time of Bewitching Bloody Branch, it was revealed that Chiasa was the one who helped Yuji after the end of his journey and took him as a guest in the House of the Tengus - the two started working together ever since, and eventually married, forming a family. Of course, she (and he, by extension) went through a lot of problems to actually convince her relatives of this, but such is a history for another time. As a result, Chiasa lost most of the powers she once had for the timebeing - for a Youkai who becomes the mother to a half human child undergoes a process where most of her powers are transferred to their newborn. Along with her husband, Chiasa is the person currently in charge of the Land of the Dead. Due to all of its possible rulers being either gone or sealed (mostly due to the events that took place at the conclusion of Sightseeing Psions), and also because of a recommendation letter left by Prime, in account of her close ties with Chiasa, the Tengu Clan assumed the responsibility for the timebeing. Appearance Personality Chiasa is someone who usually prefers to blend with the background and mind her own business - therefore she gives an aloof and somewhat shady impression. This is only the surface of her emotions, however: What she makes herself look like to those she isn't familiar with while performing her duties, which she takes as seriously as she can. At her core, she shows warmth to those who become close to her and is even willing to give advice or be outright sweet to the ones she cares most for (such as her younger siblings). It's her best side, though not one that just about everyone would get the opportunity to see. Because she originally grew under Prime's care and before she became disheartened at the actions of humans, Chiasa holds an unbiased and non-hostile viewpoint in regards to people, despite being an youkai born of human vices: She developed feelings of her own and through meditation and long reflection, she became more wise with the years, leaving behind the many prejudices of her nature along with the days of her childhood. To prevent her siblings from commiting the mistake of judging others by race, she took it upon herself to be not only a sister but also a "master" (more like a mentor) for them, in their studies and ever-changing lifes as youkai. Chiasa balances her life between living and observing the human world as a crow, while also working as a guard in the Land of the Dead and taking care of said younger brothers and sisters. To many of them, she is seen as more of a mother figure than an older sister. Despite seemingly having a "childish" aspect to her personality (something many youkai have, in the sense that they enjoy playing pranks), this is more of a ruse on Chiasa's end: Tengu's actions against humans used to be much more violent - involving acts such as torture, murder and all kinds of abuse - until she started to change her family for the better, from within. Along with the other Elders, she managed to keep most of the younger Tengus in check, reducing their pranks to things more "healthy" for the most part, like stealing seeds away from fieldworkers or playing magic tricks on unsuspecting fools. Chiasa made bonds with a number of humans and was one of the few "enemies" who didn't oppose Gale and the other Psions during the Land of the Dead Arc. Contrary to many others of the more violent youkai that roam the Dead Worlds, she was not fond of Atlach Nacha's ruthless methods while she remained in control of the LotD, but decided to remain in her duties under her orders - otherwise she would risk not only the safety of her family but also some demonic entity replacing her in the guard duty. ...Considering that Chiasa not only repels trespassers but also returns humans who fall in the land of the dead (by accident) to safety, abdicating her position would result in many more murders and a free pass to other murderous youkai to freely cross the paths, even dragging others to hell for no reason. In this sense, as serious as she is, Chiasa is not just defending her duty - but also trying her best to maintain reason in the Land of the Dead during these chaotic times, for the sake of humans as well. Beneath her outlook of caring so much for succeeding her family and traditions, she holds deep feelings of conflict towards herself - precisely because this is such an important position, she is well aware that many, many things that she would rather choose by her own will are going to be decided in her stead "for the sake of the clan". Knowing full well that having her assume this position is the best for all of her families, Chiasa "believes" she should be happy to oblige, but is still unsure if this is what she really desires, outright hiding her fears and reflecting on it to no end when all by herself. Thus, she has to struggle even with the identity she tries to portray, lest her image would surely break before others. At the same time, Chiasa believes that if she ever started putting her own feelings before the priorities of the family, she would be unworthy of the position she will eventually be given - in a sense, the Tengu believes that she must either give up on making plans for her own or risk ruining all the progress that her ancestors (and at this point, even herself) made through the ages. She is extremely good in reading other people's feelings, while being just as insecure about opening up her own, which is something Prime noted as way more "Chiasa-like" of her than she is willing to believe. As Chiasa spent the most of her life following her parents and then her master's lead, only to fully focus on her training and duties later, she isn't any good with talk of romantic love and has been seen running away from rooms when this becomes the talk of the moment. Chiasa is genuinely scared of the concept of "arranged marriage", and is more than certain that she would suffer if this turned out to be something in her life, given her position as the next head of the family. Thus, she tries to maintain a general air of "impersonality" when others ask for her thoughts on the subject. Towards characters like Yuji, she at first treated him as any other trespasser, but soon changed her view on him, treating the young man as she would any other guest. Despite calling him "an unpleasant peasant" when he had ignored her warnings, she displayed a sense of melancholy in saying her farewells to him by the end of the story, admitting how she would feel lonely without their "bickering" (even if they only knew each other in her crow guise before all this). Chiasa saw Yuji as an old "sparring partner" in the pranks she played around the field, and deep down respected his effort - as she is someone capable of finding virtue even in a human who works with something as "common" as nurturing the fields. This comes from her childhood, where Prime told her "many worlds were better when humans actually shared their space with nature". While she *is* a good mentor to them, Chiasa has a weak point for cute things and children, and has more than once given up on scolding her younger siblings too much - this is another thing that reflects her way of thinking: She knows the value of learning discipline, yes, but she also wants to believe that teaching others about how to demonstrate good will, compassion and forgiveness towards others is just as important. ...Because it can help both sides be more happy in the making of their bonds, gaining good relationships with others - rather than brewing negative ones - as time passes and they grow. Powers and Stats Tier: At least ' 6-C,' possibly higher | High 4-C, ''' possibly '''4-B | High 8-C Name: Chiasa Origin: EVOLVERSE Age: Well over three thousand years old, but likely far older. Gender: Female Classification: Crow Tengu, Daitengu (only under special circumstances) Powers and Abilities: |-|Tengu= Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Non-Physical Interaction (able to see and interact with immaterial substances), Soul Manipulation, Absorption (can absorb residual energies from the material and spiritual worlds. Can also drain life-force, soul or mental energy from others), Immortality (type 1, 2 and 3 - other than living eternally, youkais actually become stronger as they age. Can survive fatal wounds like a destroyed heart or internal damage to vital points without regenerating), Weapon Mastery (wields a pair of fans in combat. Is profficient with a sword, a spear and a naginata. Her kind has taught the ways of armed combat to many humans they considered "worthy"), Statistics Amplification (can absorb wind to augment her physical condition or recover from a negative one), Regeneration (Low-Godly - regenerates from her soul normally. Otherwise Mid-Godly, but only over the course of 4 seasons - Originally Tengus existed as a personification of human vices. These accumulated vices would remake her existence after this time, thus not combat applicable), True Flight, Wind Manipulation and Magic (youkais of her kind employ magic power on top of their youki for most of their techniques), can repel the atmosphere to generate vacuums (using it as blades or to trap others), survives in vacuums, can create a lightning storm, Illusion Manipulation (can manifest duplicates of herself that share the same presence, fooling sharp sixth senses that would otherwise reveal the supernatural as well), can summon crows to aid her in battle (and they wield darkness), Teleportation (is adept at the Spiriting Away technique, disregarding it as "some basic sleight of hand" that any supernatural entity could do), Resistance to Wind, Chi, Mind and Soul Manipulation (very much capable of engaging in battle against youkais who actively use these powers in battle), her conventional moves affect the mind and the soul, Invisibility (can also see the invisible), as supernatural beings, youkais have an accurate and well-honed sixth sense/out of this world intuition |-|Daitengu= Same as before to a corresponding extent, Holy Manipulation and resistance to it (as a Daitengu, she has an added divine property to her otherwise sinister being), Existence Erasure (her winds can erase matter or components of the physical plane from existence) |-|Weakened= Lost most of her powers, with the exception of general Energeia powers, her resistances, Weapon Mastery, Immortality (type 1), Soul Manipulation, Non-Physical Interaction, Flight (only with her wings), Magic (though now under the form of Sorcery), Wind Manipulation, Chi and Teleportation (albeit all of these to a much lesser extent than before) Attack Potency: At least Island level, possibly higher (Her Wind God spell laid waste to an entire landscape of the Land of the Dead, outright pulverizing several mountains that were far away from the point of impact and massive lumps of the Earth. It was said that if the spell was directly used in the Land of the Living as opposed to the other side, it would be impossible to determine the consequences.) | Large Star level, possibly Solar System Level (Wiped a Sun from existence with a powerful wave of her fan to get rid of an Immortal who relied on it. Daitengus are considered as Divine Beings of comparable power to gods who can create or destroy a Solar System which is kept as their world.) | Large Building level (Lost most of her former power. Somewhat comparable to Never Veola in base.) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ 'normally, '''Immeasurable ' in the Land of the Dead (Youkais lower than Chiasa should be far faster than the likes of Yamato. Independent of the Streams of Time and space and unbound by conventional laws of material space in the land of the Dead. Should be comparable to spirits while in this world - timeless beings who are so removed from the flows of Causality, physical laws cannot be applied to gauge a number of their statistics.) | 'Massively FTL+ ' normally (travelled across a Solar System within a minute when not fully serious. Individually reacted to each component of a light-storm made of as many photons as those of the brightest star (Falkrius' Radiant Star: Scep-TERRA), at near point-blank range), '''Immeasurable in the Land of the Dead | Transonic (somewhat faster than the Zorn.) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: At least Island Class '''| '''Large Star Class, possibly Solar System Class '''| '''Large Building Class Durability: Island level, possibly higher (can fight against other Youkais around her age and strength, such as members or representatives of her family.) | Large Star level, possibly Solar System level (fought against and endured attacks from an Immortal God of this level who went rogue.)| Large Building level (Someone's level of Energeia scales to their defensive capacity, making the person's body as resistant to damage as the destruction their powers can bring.) Range: Tens of Kilometers (her AOE spells can reach this far.), teleportation only is Low Multiversal (Can cross to other worlds from the Land of the Dead as well as reach into different timelines) | Interstellar (wiped a Sun from existence while standing close to 10 Light Years away from it, in one of the Planets orbiting the star.) | A few dozen meters. Standard Equipment: A pair of folding fans, aptly named "Fujin". Stamina: Vastly Superhuman (Can perform at top condition for an entire week before starting to show signs of fatigue. In her Daitengu state, this can last up to a month). | Can fight normally, but can not exert her powers too much or overuse her abilities for long. Intelligence: More experient and intelligent than she usually lets others know. She understands a lot of facts, powers and magic that would make less experienced youkai go crazy. Though even now, Chiasa is still in training. She observed many happenings around the gods and humans since a young age and learned well how to properly deal with both kinds. She is generally capable of using her tools to the best of her abilities. Her usual battle plan is to give a "warning shot" to scare the threat away, then analyze how well they endured that (if they survive). Next she would strike with the ammount of force she believes is two steps above the necessary to finish off her enemies. However, as the ammount of things to be learned across the many worlds is far greater than what her life and duties have allowed her to explore, there are still a number of situations where Chiasa can be rather naive of what's happening around her, acting unlike her age. She can also get fairly nervous if involved with a threat or situation she's not at all used to. Weaknesses: * Her regeneration is not instant and can be overwhelmed. * Weak against Holy or Divine powers of several types (does not apply in her Daitengu form). * Can actually lose her composure in battle if unexpected things happen. * Will usually warn others before fighting full force, even when she has the intent to kill. * Even if her teleportation allows her to warp to another universe altogether, it goes without saying that she can't attack anyone from that distance. * Her Existence Erasure is specifically made to work against phenomenons and energies of the physical world, being innefective against spiritual ones (for example, she could erase a conventional energy blast, but not an spiritual attack). Key: Tengu | Daitengu | Bewitching B. Branch Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Personal Info Philosophy of Life: "Actiones secundum fidei (Action follows belief)" Date of Birth: April 27 Birthplace: The Land of the Dead Likes: Eating seeds (changed to cereals in general after marriage), Yuji Dislikes: People who yell at her (be it by being angry or scared), strawmans, Yuji. Eye Color: Blue Hair Color: Brown Hobbies: Pestering fieldworkers (changed to teasing Yuji post the end of GO Nephila), watching the Sunset Values: Her guarding duties, her siblings (about as much as the Elders and her parents, though she shows more care towards the younger ones as she knows they actually depend on her), her own family Status: Alive and Active Affiliation: The Tengu Clan, The Land of the Dead, Atlach-Nacha (until Prime returns) / Herself as of Bewitching Bloody Branch. Since Atlach-Nacha disappeared to lands unknown and Prime still did not return, the Tengu Clan which Yuji (as her husband) is now the leader of had to take the Land of the Dead in their own hands for the timebeing. Facts about the character - I associate her a lot with the song Sakura no hana ga mai ochiru toki. - I'm amazed I finished this in two days. Go, me! (April 21, 2018) - The personality section of her profile doesn't mention this, but it took her a literal millennium to start making proper progress in changing the minds and practices of her family from within, as initially this was an effort she mostly did on her own and took a lot of planning to not look like "rebellion" when it was in fact, something that turned out for the better. Category:Characters Category:FateAlbane's Pages Category:Female Characters Category:Soul Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Immortals Category:Weapon Masters Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Flight Users Category:Air Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Magic Users Category:Chi Users Category:Enhanced Physiology Users Category:Weather Users Category:Illusionists Category:Summoners Category:Teleportation Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Existence Erasure Users Category:Holy Users Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 8